


Comeback

by 02seconds



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02seconds/pseuds/02seconds
Summary: 一个复合后儿媳妇上门示威（x）的故事。





	Comeback

"光州的天气真好。"  
我把手伸出车窗外，感受着风。  
"是我的故乡啊，是个好地方。"他也把车窗摇下来，大量的新鲜空气涌入车内，让人神清气爽。  
"允浩，我有点紧张，太久没见他们了。"我说的是事实。  
"有我在呢，这次回去过中秋，就是想再探探他们的口风，总有一天要面对的，我们一起，别怕。"  
我们复合不到一个月，但已经是可以一起回家过中秋的关系了，我的优越感悄悄升上来，并变成了嘴角向上的弧度。上一个和他相亲的女人，也就停在了在高级餐厅吃个饭的程度，这些情况我都了解，不需要我刻意去问，只要用委屈巴巴的眼神看着他，郑允浩就会都跟我讲了。

"你可记清楚了，左边这个袋子是给你爸妈的补品，右边这个是给你妹妹的，别弄反了。"我看着郑允浩提了满手的礼品嘱咐道。  
"是是是，叫你别买那么多东西，他们也用不到。"  
"用不用是他们的事，买不买是我的心意，儿媳妇的本分我可是做到了。"我说到"儿媳妇"这三个字的时候有一丝雀跃，音调都上升了一些。  
"是，我的好老婆，"他把礼品交到我手上，"来，一会儿开门他们得看着是你提的。"  
"哇，郑允浩怎么和我联合起来骗你爸妈呢？"  
"这怎么能叫骗？我在帮你树立形象呢。"  
我看着摸出钥匙开门的他，才终于有了我的允浩回来了的实感。永远为我着想的郑允浩回来了。

"爸，妈，智慧，我回来了，在中也来了。"郑允浩开门之后就高声喊道。  
"哦，哦，回来了，快进来。"他的妈妈第一个走了过来。  
"妈，中秋节快乐！"我喊得顺口，郑允浩的妈妈听到却愣了一下。她肯定在想，还真不拿自己当外人，可是喊都喊了，做长辈的难道还要故意在这种小事上过不去吗，还不是只能答应下来。  
"欸欸好，在中也来了，都进来，坐会儿坐会儿，一路上累着了。"  
"妈，这是我带给你和爸爸的补品，"我把补品递过去，这个很贵的呢，为了收买你们才买的。我看到郑智慧正好从房间里走出来，"智慧，这是我托朋友从法国带回来的，我觉得应该会很适合你。"  
"谢谢在中哥……？！诶？这不是这次新出的限量礼盒么？"  
"对，我也不太懂这些，正好看到这个礼盒里什么都有，就给你买一套。"才不是，这个礼盒我才看不上。不过你也用它好好提高一下化妆技术吧，看你那眉毛画的。  
"谢谢在中哥！！"这次的道谢听起来更有诚意了。

乖儿媳上门要做什么呢，当然要做饭，要做允浩最爱吃的年糕。  
对于自己的料理水平我一直是很有信心的，我和他妈妈一起在厨房忙了半天，他妈妈一边做饭一边教我该如何弄，告诉我允浩喜欢什么样的口味。哎，老人家啊，允浩的口味也是会变的嘛，他老早就不喜欢这种吃法了，看样子他没有跟你说哦。家长都是这样吗，总以为自己是最了解子女的人，却总是不知道子女到底真的想要什么。就是因为这样所以才不停地想要给他介绍女人吧？是真的了解他还是为了你们自己的脸面呢，把儿子折腾成这个样子，你们真的爱他吗？世界上不会有人比金在中更爱郑允浩，郑允浩也跑不掉的，再怎么说不要联系了，我一打电话不也会马上跑来吗。何况现在我们又复合了。  
晚餐还挺温馨的，吃完了大家都坐着聊天，他爸妈无非是问一些工作上的问题，有点无聊。大家无话可说之后，却又都坐着不动，我才突然反应过来，这不会是要我收拾餐桌洗碗吧？我转过去，对允浩说："我还从来没来过你家呢，我们快去你房间看看！我好奇死了。"  
郑允浩像是想到了什么有趣的事，笑得很温柔，点点头，对他爸妈说："我带在中回房间了。"

我怎么可能真的做一个乖儿媳呢？我是郑允浩最爱的金在中，我当然有恃无恐。

——  
金在中比郑允浩先洗好澡，当郑允浩边擦头发边进屋的时候金在中正坐在床边，晃着他那双修长纤细的腿，洗完澡之后整个人皮肤都变得粉粉的，可爱。  
"允浩，这就是你小时候的房间？"  
"是，一点都没变，我爸妈没动过这间屋子。"  
"那，这是小允浩睡的床？"金在中摸着床单，心情很奇特。  
"对啊，我没去当练习生之前就一直住在家嘛。"郑允浩把上衣脱了，躺到床上。"好了，累一天了快睡吧。"  
金在中也跟着躺下，但他好像并没有要睡觉的意思。枕着郑允浩的手臂，手就冲了他的下半身去了。  
"你干嘛？！别乱来啊，这可是在家呢。"郑允浩想拉住金在中的手，却来不及了，金在中已经把手伸到他的内裤里缓缓揉着那个东西。  
"你不觉得有种很神奇的感觉吗？"金在中抬眼与郑允浩对视，满腔柔情快要溢出来，"不想试试在你长大的这张床上操我吗？"

"啊！"被咬乳头的时候，金在中叫了出来。  
"别叫，爸妈还没睡呢。"郑允浩用吻堵住金在中的嘴。  
"嗯…知道了，快进来。"金在中揉乱了郑允浩的头发，眼角红红地催促着。  
郑允浩摸着下面的小洞已经可以容纳三根手指了，家里没有润滑剂也没有避孕套，就把两个人的体液当做润滑剂，慢慢把整根都插了进去。没有润滑还是有点疼的，两个人不停地接吻，等金在中适应了，郑允浩才开始动起来。  
"啊…嗯…哥哥快点…"  
"怎么今天这么兴奋？"  
"嗯…想着是在你家就很兴奋。"  
应该是被顶到那里了，金在中的声音突然拔高，"啊——"  
这声呻吟太过色情，郑允浩不得不用手堵住金在中的嘴，"别叫啊！"  
"哼，你平时不是挺喜欢的，在爸妈面前装什么乖宝宝…"金在中低声嘟囔。  
"你想让爸妈知道我们在干什么吗？"郑允浩一边质问，却也没有停止挺动。  
"嗯…我怕什么…是因为太舒服了才叫的嘛…啊…啊…"金在中没有要收敛的意思，好像不知道这件房子里还有别人一样地动情呻吟。  
郑允浩不能再由着他来了，伸手把他的嘴捂严实，"是不是讨操？是不是没把你操老实？别出声了。"他加大了抽插的力度。  
"唔…唔…啊…"金在中好听的声音依旧从指间跑出来，但绝不是故意的，是真的控制不住了，郑允浩的这根东西每次都让他这么舒服。  
郑允浩把精液射到金在中小腹上的时候已经凌晨两点了，他们就在郑允浩的老家这么胡闹到了半夜。停下来的时候才发觉周围这么安静，按照金在中刚刚叫床的程度，大概整个小区都听到了吧。  
"哼，搞什么还捂我的嘴巴，感觉像被强奸了一样。"金在中撅着嘴假装闹脾气。  
"你叫得太大声了，明天起来怎么面对爸妈啊，智慧都还在家呢。"  
"那有什么，让你爸妈都知道他们儿子天天这样操我，我再怎么也有苦劳。"金在中往郑允浩怀里钻。  
"你呀。"郑允浩轻轻摸着金在中光滑的背，在泪痣处印下一个吻。

——  
第二天我睡到快中午才起床，醒的时候允浩已经出门了。  
"妈，允浩去哪儿了？"我一开房门就看到郑允浩他爸妈在客厅看电视。  
"去找朋友去了。"他妈妈用奇怪的眼光打量着我。他爸爸也脸色铁青。  
啊，是昨晚吗？被你们听到了？没关系，就是叫给你们听的。你儿子没有把别人带回家过吧？我早就说过了，他对着别的女人硬不起来的，早就该把他还给我了嘛。  
"这样啊，我们中午吃什么啊妈？听允浩说您做的大酱汤是一绝啊，好想尝一尝。"我提出了要求。  
他妈妈盯着我看了好久，终于认输般低下头，"今天中午就做吧。"  
看看，还是输给了我嘛。当初让我哭的，说着"你们都是男孩子，这样不行"的郑允浩的妈妈，最终还是输给我了。你们不该轻视郑允浩对我的爱，这不是可以轻易改变的东西。  
"妈最好了！那我先回屋了，今天有点不太舒服，我再回去躺一下。"我砰地把门关上，把他们的目光都关在门外。我累了一晚上，休息一下是应该的。

惊喜吧，你们讨厌的，不接受的金在中回来了，这次是直接登堂入室，郑允浩即使知道你们就在隔壁也忍不住要和我做爱。劝你们早点在家里给我腾个位置出来吧，把郑允浩从我身边带走也没用的，他只会一次一次地挣开你们，再跑向我。

End.

 

————

番外：

一年都见不上几次面的儿子回来了，我很高兴，但他却带来了金在中。  
其实从上一次他对我说"妈，我和李小姐相处不来，已经委婉回绝了"之后，我就一直有种预感，这预感在今天实现了，果然摆脱不了这小子啊。我那优秀的，总是让我引以为傲的儿子，为什么就是要和在中这孩子纠缠在一起呢？这会毁了他的一生啊。我和他爸已经把能用的办法都用了，可是我们也管不了经济独立事业有成的儿子了。这次他带金在中回家，我们都懂是什么意思，但我还是接受不了。  
在中这孩子嘴很甜，从以前就是，他看起来很乖，却不是安分的人。可偏偏面子上该做的都做得很好，让我没法说什么。  
"妈，你烧的这个鱼一看就很好吃。"他笑眯眯地看着我。  
"嗯，那就多吃点。"  
他没有动作，只是笑着夹了一些青菜。接着我看到儿子把鱼夹进了自己碗里，开始慢悠悠地一边跟我们聊天一边挑刺。然后他就把剥好的鱼肉放进了在中碗里，在中自然地开始吃了起来。  
我吃不下去了，把筷子放下进了屋。

晚些时候儿子来找我谈心。  
"妈，不要再对在中摆脸色了。"  
我摆脸色？"我是你妈啊臭小子！你真打算跟他过一辈子吗？"  
"我不是一直都说了是这样打算的。"  
"他是男的，你也是男的，这么简单的道理不懂？我给你介绍的哪个女孩子不比他强？"  
"你以前不是这么说的，你说在中哪里都好。"  
"是那时候…"我怎么会知道这孩子居然会和我儿子搞在一起。  
"你不能因为他和我在一起就否定他的全部，这次他来就是想好好和你们相处一下，他都让步这么多了，你们也尝试一下吧。"  
看着儿子一直替在中说话，我心里很不是滋味，"你总是这样不听老人言。"  
"可是最终我才是对的。之前违背了你们的意思，去做了歌手，事实证明我的选择是正确的。这件事情上也是，虽然很抱歉，但我还是会选择你们不喜欢的在中。"儿子的态度强硬起来我也是没办法的，脸一拉，跟他爸一样倔。

半夜睡不着，人老了睡眠越来越少，我起来找水喝，却碰到了在中。他在厨房，睡衣的领子大开，雪白的皮肤上有着深深浅浅的暧昧痕迹，我看到他睡衣的下摆沾上了一点白色的东西，左手缩在袖子里，右手拿着一个苹果在吃。  
"妈，你怎么出来了？"  
"我拿点水喝。你怎么在吃苹果？"  
"我饿了。"  
饿了？因为每天晚上做那档子事才饿了吗？他们待在家里三天了，我已经连续两个夜晚听到隔壁房间传来的细小而兴奋的声音，自己的儿子在和一个男人做爱，就在我的眼皮子底下，我相信天下没有一个父母能接受。我也算是知道了这人对我儿子的诱惑力有多大，能让一向自律的他轻易失控。  
他用那副无辜的脸庞看着我，我也只能把话说得尽量委婉："在中，晚上很安静啊。"  
"是啊，这小区真安静，位置好呢。"  
"我的意思是说，有的事情也不急这一两天，而且就算真的忍不住，也要注意一下影响吧。"  
"啊，"他的脸刷地一下红了，把头埋得低低的，很害羞的样子，"妈你听到了？哎呀真不好意思，我都说了会被听到的，他非要拉着我…"  
好了，我不想听下去了，也不想再看下去了。"你们回来也好几天了，工作都忙吧？别耽误了，没什么事明天就回首尔去吧。"  
"啊，允浩和我还想多陪你们几天的，不过也是真的很忙，那我跟他说一声，我们明天就收拾东西回去了。"他倒是答应得快，早就想走了吧。

那之后我一直在想，也许从儿子十几岁离开家的那一刻起，我早就管不住他了。看着重新和金在中在一起之后逐渐变得健康的儿子，我想那么让他陪允浩度过这段时间也是可以的，毕竟他马上要去服兵役了，希望等出来之后他就能回归现实了吧。


End file.
